I Believe
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Every night after the Cell Games, Chichi went to bed crying. Can a visit to Other World dry her tears? (Song used: 'I Believe' by Diamond Rio)


Disclaimer-The song and DBZ aren't mine

I Believe

Chichi wiped her eyes with her hand and sighed with a shudder. She couldn't get through a night without crying.

Goku's side of the bed felt cold. Ice cold. It should be, anyway. He wasn't there to keep it warm anymore.

Chichi laid down on her side of the bed and turned her back to his side. She wrapped herself up in the covers. It made her feel safe. Sleep claimed her quickly.

She moved in her sleep, onto her back. Her breathing was quick and even.

"Chichi."

Her eyes opened, and yet, they didn't. Her physical body remained still. Her spirit's eyes opened.

"Who…?" she whispered.

"Chichi, it's Goku!"

"Goku?"

"Come here, Chichi! I'm waiting for you!"

She looked confused. "Where are you?"

"Just follow my voice, OK?"

"OK…" she said uncertainly. Her spirit lifted out of her physical body, leaving that to rest in bed. 

She was floating into a black tunnel. "Goku? Am I…am I dead?"

"Oh, no. You just have special permissions to visit me. Just keep walking…er, floating."

Her spirit kept floating into the black tunnel, until a bright light practically blinded her. She squeezed her eyes shut until it grew dark again, and then she opened her eyes.

"Oh my God. It's…it's beautiful!"

Arranged before her was a utopia garden. The ground was overflowing with summer-evening colored flowers. Far off in the distance was a tall tree with leaves the same color as the flowers. The sky blended perfectly with the plants, and a silver-white moon shone above her.

"You like it? I thought you would."

"Goku!" Chichi finally saw him, and she ran. She threw her arms around him in an embrace. Then she stepped back and slapped him.

And then kissed him.

"I deserved that," he said when they pulled apart.

"Which one?"

"Both."

Chichi smiled, then shoved him and took his hand. "You know this place?"

"Yeah. When I was training with King Kai, I came here to relax. It made me think of you."

"Are you pulling my leg?"

"Nope." He took one of her silky, black tresses in his hand. "I'm pulling your hair."

"ACK! Goku!"

He grinned at her with his childish innocence and ran away, she following him. He was a good twenty feet ahead of her.

"You're not getting away this time!" Chichi rowed, leaping over a fallen log and gaining speed. She was a bare three feet behind him when she leapt onto his back and threw her arms around his neck. He tripped and fell among the flowers, both of them laughing.

"I haven't had a good game of tag in a long time," Goku said. "At least, one where it's not life-threatening."

Chichi laughed until she was all out, then sighed and looked at him. "Goku, why did they let me here?"

"'Cause I asked them to."

"Why?"

"Well, I was sick of you crying every night. We didn't really have a real good-bye. So, I begged Baba, and she pulled some strings for me, and they let you visit for a night."

"I always liked Baba…even if her brother is a nasty old pervert."

Goku laughed again. "Well, we do owe him our lives. He trained me."

"Yeah, yeah, what can I say? I'm grateful to the dirty thing. Happy?"

"Well, on that score, yeah."

Chichi smiled, then looked at him again. "Is this the only time I can visit?"

"Yeah. Grand Kai keeps a pretty tight order. Baba had to threaten to destroy his sports car just to get him to let you to come tonight."

"Oh. I see." Chichi looked down at her hands. "Goku, there's something I gotta tell you."

"You're pregnant."

She looked up at him. "You knew?"

"I can feel another energy inside you. Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

Chichi shook her head. "No."

"Well…" It was Goku's turn to look away. "Sometime in the future, when the time's right…I'll come and see it."

"…Will you, really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Goku…" Her eyes welled up with tears. "I love you."

"I love you too, Chichi."

Chichi turned over. The sun was shining in her eyes. She moaned and covered her face with her arm.

Then, realization hit her. She shot up in bed and looked around. Her room was the same as it had been last night.

She looked over to the other side of the bed. Empty. Just as it had been last night.

She put her forehead in her hand and looked over at her alarm clock. It had yet to go off. She reached over to turn the alarm off when it suddenly went on. The DJ was talking, free from static because of the lack of other electric appliances. 

"This is our newest edition from Diamond Rio, which is slowly climbing the charts. Without further adieu, here's Diamond Rio with 'I Believe'."

Chichi's arm wilted down. It sounded intriguing. 

__

Every now and then

Soft as breath upon my skin

I feel you come back again

And it's like you haven't been

Gone a moment from my side

Like the tears were never cried

Like the hands of time 

Are holding you and me

And with all my heart I'm sure

We're closer than we ever were

I don't have to hear or see

I've got all the proof I need

There are more than angels watching over me

I believe

Oh, I believe

That when you die your life goes on

It doesn't end here when you're gone

Every soul is filled with light

It never ends, and if I'm right

Our love can even reach across eternity

I believe

Oh, I believe

Forever, you're a part of me

Forever, in the heart of me

I will hold you even longer if I can

Oh, the people who don't see the most

See that I believe in ghosts

If that makes me crazy, then I am

'Cause I believe

Oh, I believe

There are more than angels watching over me

I believe

Oh, I believe

Every now and then

Soft as breath upon my skin

I feel you come back again

And I believe

Chichi brushed her hair back with her hands. And for the first time in her weeks of lonely living, she smiled.
REVIEW!!


End file.
